Midnight Visitor
by carelessfreedom
Summary: Juliet is visited by a Shawn with a noisy conscience one night. Shules fluff! Please read and review!:


**Hi! So when I got the idea for this story I thought I would die if I didn't write it down. Basically just some Serious Shawn and Jules fluff! **

****Please read before reading** Before this story takes place, Shawn and Henry got into an argument and Henry said some things about Shawn's relationship with Juliet that he took to heart. That's why he's visiting her because he wants someone to talk to. **

Juliet awoke with a start. She sat up, propped up by her arm, and let her eyes adjust to the blackness of her bedroom. She glanced over at the clock positioned towards her on her nightstand: 1:24 a.m.

_That's funny_, she thought, _I thought I heard—_

_Knock knock,knock, knock knock knock. _

Her brain fully alert now, she slid out from under the covers and pitter-pattered to the front door of her apartment. There was only one person she knew who would knock on her door like that at 1:30 in the morning.

"Shawn," she sighed as the door swept open, "What are you doing here?"

"Jules!" he stammered nervously, "I, uh—I didn't think you would be home…" He trailed off and looked around nervously as if it wasn't too late to back down the steps and bolt away.

_Ok, this is weird, _Juliet thought to herself. "Shawn, are you okay? You look like you just watched a puppy get run over by a semi-truck."

"Wow, really, Jules? That bad?"

_That's more like it. _There's the Shawn she knew. "But can I come in?" he asked, "There's something I want to talk to you about."

Juliet froze. She could feel her stomach drop and her blood run cold in her veins. She nodded stiffly and ushered Shawn inside. She knew he would eventually seek her about to talk about what happened with Henry at the station. She just didn't think that it would be so soon. Or at 1:30 in the morning.

"Shawn if this is about what happened at the station with your dad, it's fine, you don't need to explain—"

"No, Jules," he said quickly, cutting her off mid-sentence. "I do."

"I just don't see what there is to explain." She said matter-of-factly, trailing behind Shawn as he walked into the kitchen.

Shawn instantly started pacing across the linoleum floor, his father's angry voice barking in his head.

_You and I both know you don't deserve someone like her, Shawn!_

Shawn quickly shook his head, as if the meaning behind his father's words would fly off of his body and dissolve permanently into the atmosphere like drops of water. He wished that they would.

Juliet watched his face distort as his brain whipped through all of his jumbled emotions. Her eyebrows scrunched up in concern, and her heart immediately went out to him. Shawn was taking what Henry had said to him back at the station pretty harshly.  
>And he was. Henry was cranky and didn't mean to fly off the handle. But Shawn knew that his father was right. He didn't deserve Juliet. She was kind and gentle and patient with his childish ways. Shawn normally tuned his father out when he rambled on and on about how irresponsible Shawn was, but this time there was truth to what his father had said. Juliet deserved someone who was mature and could provide for her in the future. Yes, Shawn Spencer had thought that far ahead. He and Juliet could have a future, and he wanted to, but he knew that Juliet deserved better than Shawn Spencer.<p>

_You don't deserve me, _he thought.

"_What?_" Juliet snapped, her eyes widening in disbelief.

Shawn instantly shut his mouth. He hadn't realized he'd said that out loud.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"Let's face it, Jules. You're perfect. You make a decent living and you're great at what you do. Not to mention you're beautiful! With your sunshine hair and sparkly eyes, and your cute little button nose." He stopped. Partly to gauge her reaction, and partly because he never talked like this. Shaw wasn't eloquent, but now the words were flowing smooth and easy like reciting his ABC's or counting to ten.

Juliet's eyes had widened in uncertainty, her eyebrows scrunched together again in the way that Shawn secretly thought was the cutest thing he had ever seen. She tilted her head to the side, weary and on edge of the point Shawn was trying to make.

"And then there's me," he continued, "And I'm, well, I'm me. Sometimes I don't know what you see in me. My dad cleared up things pretty good today."

"Shawn," Juliet said quietly, attempting to stop his babbling.

He didn't.

"I'm immature, and Psych is probably the longest I've ever been able to hold down a job and—"

"SHAWN!" Juliet screamed, "Shut up!" She walked over to him and took his hands in hers. "I don't know how much you drank tonight, but this is not Shawn Spencer's pity party, okay?"

She sighed and placed a cool hand on his cheek. She knew that what Henry said had hurt him, but to see this vulnerable and open side of Shawn was weirding her out a little bit. She liked it much better when he was happy and joking around and not taking things so seriously. He was always a breath of fresh air for her.

"For the record, you've always been the only one for me. Even though you can be a little immature, you can always put a smile on my face. Not to mention you're a handsome devil." She smirked, and Shawn snorted at the comment.

"You know that's right," he said, mimicking on of Gus's favorite phrases. He leaned down and kissed her, and Juliet gratefully returned the favor.

"Thanks, Jules. I didn't mean to get into a funk. My dad just struck a nerve."

"It's okay, Shawn. I'm here to make you feel better…it did work, right?"

"It always works, Jules," Shawn answered. He kissed her nose and leaned his forehead against hers. "Can I stay here tonight? I don't really feel like going home," he said sheepishly.

"This was your plan all along wasn't it?" Juliet accused jokingly. Shawn just laughed as Juliet flashed him one of her glittering smiles. "Of course you can, Shawn."

Shawn immediately walked over to the couch, kicked off his shoes and started to settle in.

"Oh come on, Shawn! I won't make you sleep out here!"

"Yay!" Shawn exclaimed, adopting the tone of a nine year old boy who's just been delightfully surprised by something. He bolted towards her bedroom and Juliet could hear the springs in her bed squeak as Shawn bounced on them. She rolled her eyes, but in a good-natured way. It was good to have Shawn back to normal. She followed after him into her bedroom and found Shawn already sleep, perched on the left side of his body. Juliet slid under the covers and curled up next to Shawn. His free arm slid around her waist and pulled her closer to him while his other hand played freely with her hair.

She scooted closer towards him, trying to close any amount of space between them. She placed one hand over his heart and reached up and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight, Shawn," she said, resting her head on his chest and drifting off into a fitful sleep.

Shawn sighed contentedly. "Goodnight, Jules."


End file.
